Dora Sphinx
Dora Sphinx(ドーラスフィンクス Dōrasufinkusu) is a Sphinx-based Kaijin from Episodes 5 and 6 of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. You are such a loser! Fly away!- Dora Sphinx He is voiced by Isamu Ichikawa, who also played as Dora Sphinx’s human disguise. Appearance Dora Sphinx has a muscular, grayish-white body with a lion face, clawed hands and feet, a long lion tail at the rear, and feathered wings on the back. Dora Sphinx wears Egyptian clothing, which includes a Pharaoh head piece, a loin cloth, a false beard, shoulder & knee pads, and is always seen carrying an Egyptian crook. On his chest, he has two rectangular tablets with Egyptian writing on his pecs and a painted eye on the midsection. Biography Scary Riddles After a boy has gotten out of school with his friends, he suddenly encounters a strange man wearing a suit and a pharaoh headpiece who asks him a riddle. Seeing that the boy likes riddles, the man challenges him to answer three riddles correctly. The boy manages to answer the first two right but when he gets the third one wrong, the man reveals himself as Bandora’s latest Dora Monster, Dora Sphinx. Dora Sphinx then flaps his wings to create a strong wind to blow the kid away toward some trees and continues asking other kids riddles to blow them away when they get one wrong. After a little celebration with Bandora and her gang for the success so far, Dora Sphinx heads to a playground full of children to ask them more riddles. At the time, the Zyurangers were aware of missing children so Boi and Dan were watching that very playground. After Dan bails on Boi to call a girl he had a date with, Boi encounters Dora Sphinx, in his human disguise, coming down the slide. Despite Dora Sphinx expecting a child, Bandora tells him that Boi is a Zyuranger, much to Dora Sphinx’s delight. So Dora Sphinx asked Boi a riddle anyway, but Boi was on to him and attempted to fight him. Since Boi hadn’t answered the riddle before the timer was up, Dora Sphinx turns into his monster form and flaps his wings at Boi, blowing him away. Later, Dan, feeling responsible for what happened to Boi, heads out to find Dora Sphinx to deliberately answer his riddle wrong so the others can find the location where the missing kids are. The Zyurangers find Dan flying away and follow him to the woods, where they discover that Boi, Dan, and the missing kids have been trapped in trees. Dora Sphinx appears and reveals that he trapped the kids to an area where the trees will be cut down to make way for a golf course, meaning the kids will be killed once construction starts. Geki, Goushi, and Mei try to fight him, but Dora Sphinx easily dodges their attacks and takes them to an outside stage for Riddle championship. Once he picks Mei to go first, the Golem Soldiers appear and the three fight them off before shortly transforming into their suits. Dora Sphinx asks Mei a riddle and she gets it wrong, so he blows her away into one of the trees, trapping her. Dora Sphinx then goes to Goushi next. Goushi manages to answer the first riddle right, but he had struggles with the second one. He does manage to answer it right, but was too late as the timer already ran out so Dora Sphinx blows him away to be trapped in another tree. With Geki being the only one left, Dora Sphinx starts asking him more riddles. Geki manages to answer each one correctly until the last riddle, “Is it true that there is no “absolute” in the world?”. Geki answers that it’s justice, but Dora Sphinx says that the correct answer is “evil”. Despite Geki’s rejection, Dora Sphinx turns into his monster form and starts firing at Geki. The two fight each other on the stage until Dora Sphinx teleports them to a rock quarry where Bandora throws her staff down on to call on the evil spirits to give Dora Sphinx more power, turning him into a giant. With Dora Sphinx as a giant, Geki summons Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus for his aid. But before Geki could board inside his Guardian Beast, Tyrannosaurus sends Geki to a different world. Arise, Daizyujin After Geki was shown a dystopian future of Tokyo, he was told by the Guardian Beasts to unite his team and they can form into Daizyujin. Geki is thrown back to the normal world where Barza tells him in order to form Daizyujin, they need to find the five Dino-Crystals. Suddenly, Dora Sphinx arrives and ambushes Geki. Once Grifforzar arrives as well, Geki transforms into Tyranno-Ranger and fights the two off. The fight leads them to a rock quarry where Bandora turns both Dora Sphinx and Grifforzar into giants to trample Geki. Fortunately, Geki’s Ryugekiken pinpoints the location where the Dino-Crystals are at within the rock quarry. Geki tries to dig them out with Dora Sphinx and Grifforzar trying to stop him. Geki does manage to get the Dino-Crystals and uses them to free the others from the trees. The Zyurangers then summon their Guardian Beasts and use the Dino-Crystals to form into Dino Tanker. After receiving a couple of blasts from Dino Tanker, Dora Sphinx and Grifforzar fire back so Geki turns Dino Tanker into Daizyujin. Dora Sphinx and Grifforzar start fighting against Daizyujin, but they manage to get beaten. However, the construction for the golf course begins and the trees are starting to get cut down. The Zyurangers try to help the kids before the get killed, but Dora Sphinx intervenes and continue fighting Daizyujin. Daizyujin manages to beat Dora Sphinx, so the Dora Monster turns into his human form at regular size to perform a riddle championship and tells the Zyurangers that if they want to help the kids, they need to defeat him. After asking the first question, Grifforzar still keeps trying to fight Daizyujin until Dora Sphinx tells him to leave it to him. The Zyurangers answer Dora Sphinx’s riddles in order to avoid Daizyujin turning into a tree and manage to answer them right, but are running out of time to help the kids. Geki, however, comes up with an idea and tricks Dora Sphinx into giving them the hardest riddle: What is Dora Sphinx’s weakness. With time running out, Geki answers that his chest is his weakness, but Dora Sphinx says that it’s wrong and that the correct answer is the snake on his headpiece, where all his riddles are hidden at. With Zyurangers answering the riddle wrong, Dora Sphinx turns back into his true form and begins to flap his wings to send Daizyujin away into a tree. Now knowing Dora Sphinx’s weakness, Geki summons the Dinosaur Sword Godhorn before Daizyujin can flown away. Dora Sphinx gets caught off-guard as Daizyujin performs Super-Legend, Lightning Cut and slashes the snake on Dora Sphinx’s headpiece. With his weak spot hit, Dora Sphinx falls to the ground and blows up, setting the kids free from the trees before they could get cut down. Powers/Abilities Human Disguise: Dora Sphinx can disguise himself as a man wearing a suit and a pharaoh headpiece. When as a giant, Dora Sphinx has to shrink down when changing into his human disguise, but is still able to grow back up when changing back. Wings: Dora Sphinx can flap his wings to blow his enemies away and trap them in trees. Teleporting: Dora Sphinx is able to teleport himself and his targets anywhere to ask them riddles or to fight them. Egyptian Crook: Dora Sphinx’s main weapon is an Egyptian hook cane, or a crook, that he always carries around, even in his human disguise. Crook Symbol Fireballs: Dora Sphinx can launch fireballs shaped like Egyptian writing from his Egyptian crook. Cobra Laser Bolts: Dora Sphinx can fire a beam of yellow bolts from the Cobra on his headpiece. Motif Info TBA Trivia *Dora Sphinx is the first Dora Monster to fight against and be destroyed by Daizyujin. **He is also the first Dora Monster to have a human disguise. Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Mythical Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Feline Kaijin